Elemental Rulers
by LeannaQua
Summary: The Winx are legends, and now it's time for their decendants to take over. BUt what happens when the babies are sent to Earth. It's 16 years later, and all but one, have no clue what they really are.


Ruler Name Planet Type Normal Name Username

Prologue- THe Winx Club have formed a union, combining elemental planets. These planets were all ruled by the decandents of the Winx.(Yes girls and guys ruled) Each planet had an element that only the ruler could use. But a war struck out and the new born babies who were to rule were sent to Earth. The rulers knew they would be safe there because only the highest out of all of them could enter the different universe. The babies are grown now and will have to face the greatest challenge ever, Darkrita the Witches Realm. They young kids will have to full fill the prophecy. The Prophecy says: The young noblemen will discover each other on the day of all Hollows Eve and will have to protect their kingdoms and their lives. One will sacrifice themselves in order to save the world but... Unfortunately the other half is with the Evil Witches and no one except the highest nobleman knows.

DING DONG DING DONG TIME TO WAKE UP! said that obnoiuxsious alarm clock. "I'm up already. Why do I even set that annoying thing." said Millie as she walked over and turned her alarm off. Millie was already dressed and was ready to start her first day of school. Feller Well Academy. She walked out side and smelled the brillant flowers. Then all of a sudden she remebered why she was at this school or even on Earth in the first place. "I have to find them soon." she said not knowing someone was behind her. "Find who soon?" asked a familair voice. "Jyler. Oh sorry I was just thinking at loud again. Anyway what do you want to do since we have an hour before the first day of school which is only 2 hours long starts?" she asked looking around trying to find something to do. "Well as much as I would love to hang out with you I can't." he said looking disappionted. "I have to visit the princepal." he said before saying bye and leaving. "Okay bye." she said looking around. Millie then spotted some kids picking on a girl younger then them. Now this really made her made because she has two little sisiters that were picked on a lot. "Hey stop picking on her and pick on someone your own size." said Millie blocking them from hurting the little girl. "Oh yeah who?" asked a boy who seemed to be the leader. "Me" she said kicking him in the leg.(Now you will probably have a Suite life of Zack and Cody flashback here) "Ow" he said bending down. "See no we are about the same height." said Millie before a fight broke out and a crowd soon gathered. Chylis was awake already, standing on her balconey that overlooked the park below her. Her ark hair blew in the breeze as she quickly shrugged on a jacket and checked her watch. "Perfect," she murmured to herself. "Just enough time before school to meet up with Crystal." Her backpack was quickly on as she left for school.Chylis rushed out the door to catch the bus. The school courtyard was more crowded than she had expected, but she didn't mind. "Ohayo, Hana-chan, Nina-chan," she said, walking over to investigate what was going on. "Hm? A fight circle? Well, who's fighting?" "Me no know." Nina said. She liked acting silly. "Some girl and two boys. The other girl is on the ground." Hana said. "Weird." Chylis said. Marrisa woke up and looked at her clock, it seemed to still be ringing. She pulled the covers over her head then checked the clock again. Marrisa sat upright in her bed then quickly jumped out. She was already 15 minutes late and on the first day of school!. She chucked on her clothes and ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. "Bye mama" said Marrisa "Marrisa wait!" called Issabella Cortez she pointed to Marrisa's goldish beige jacket Marrisa looked down and saw that she had accidentally put her jacket on back to front. She changed it back and then gave her mom a hug. She practically ran to school because she was so late. Marrisa entered the gates and looked around at all the different kids that were here. Suddenly she saw a large group of people crowdind around and there seemed to be some kind of yelling and shouting going on. Being the curious girl she was she went to go investigate. It seemed to be a boy and a girl fighting with each other. She looked closer at the girl (Millie), she looked familiar but Marrisa couldn't quiet remember her name. Hana slid down the rail of her steps. She grabbed an apple and rushed out the door. It was her first day of school. She was so young but she liked it fine. "NINA!" She shouted to her friend. Nina was older than her but they still were friends. "Whats up Hana!" She said. Hana just smilied. They walked over to school. They spotted the fighting circle. "Whats with that?" Nina asked. They walked over and pushed into the front. There were two boys and two girls fighting. "Oh my god!" Hana said. Nina was just as sacred.Crystal woke-up, thirty minutes before school started. She slipped out of her bed, and went to the bathroom to take a quick leak. When she took care of that kind of "business", she washed her hand and went to the dining table to a big breakfast, made by her mom, already on the table. She ate it all in a few minutes. She returned to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she went back to her room to change into her favorite outfit. She grabbed the hair brush that was on her computer desk and brushed her hair until her hair was perfectly straight. She snatched her backpack, and out the door she went, shouting, "Bye Mom! I'm off to school"! "Bye, Crystal!" Her Mom replied. Crystal reached the school, ten minutes before it starts. She searched for some of her friends when she noticed a group of people gathered around something. She went over to the group and noticed Chylis was among the spectators. "Hey, Chylis!" She said as she pushed her way to Chylis."I'll see you guys around!" yelled Chylis, dashing to homeroom, pausing only to stop by her locker. Then, she looked down at the books she grabbed. "Wait..." She replaced one book, and then shut the door hurridly. The late bell rang just as she slid into a desk."This is very bad schools gonna start." Nina said. The bell rang so loud it stopped the fighting. "oh! C'mon Nina." Hana said. Nina,Hana, and Chylis ran to the school at the bell's sound.Crystal dashed to her locker, grabbed some of the books she would need for her first class, and sprinted to the classroom, seconds before the late bell rang. She grabbed a desk to halt her, and then sat in the seat. She looked around to see who she was sitting with, and noticed Chylis was right next to her. "Hey Chylis! You probably didn't catch my last hello, so hi." Crystal waved. "Hey, what was that fight about, anyway"?Hana overheard Chrystal and hunched over. "I heard a girl was getting picked on so the other one said to back off and then kicked the guys in the shin." Hana maneged to say before the late bell.Chylis turned to look at Crystal. "What? Oh, right. The fight. Never got to see much. Only the huge ring of people.""hey Crystal. My friend said the girls name was Millie and it was all over some dumb guys picking on a first year." Hana said. "Really?" Crystal asked this other girl. "Whoever picked on the girl must be a true jerk". Marrisa heard the bell and people then quickly began to hurry to class. The crowd started to part and Marrisa got a closer look at the girl (Millie). "Hey are you alright?" asked Marrisa "Yeah I'm fine" said Millie walking into class with Marrisa. She overheaard some kids talking about her fight. "THat kid was a jerk." she said to a girl the girl named Crystal, she thought. "Really How do you know?" asked Hana. "Because his name is Micheal and he is always picking on kids weaker than him," said Millie sitting in the front row in her usual spot. "Wow so do you always stop him?" asked Nina. "Yep and one more fight from him and he gets suspended for good." said Millie looking relaxed. "But doesn't that mean you get suspended too." said Marrisa. "Nope. I'm a straight A student and have never gotten a detention." said Millie. "Really but you always get into fights?" said Crystal. "Yeah but the princepal understrands when I stand up for someone and I usually go to detention anyway." said Millie. But before some one else could say anything the teacher came in and school started. "Well I think it's a good thing that your defending them" said Marrisa "Just because his bigger it gives him no right to bully others smaller then him" She looked at her watch "I think we better hurry and get to class" Suddenly, a girl burst through the doors and into the classroom. "I'm sorry… but I have a pass," she said handing a small slip of paper to the teacher. "And who might you be?" the teacher asked, eyeing her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mina. Mina Walters," she said taking the only seat left in the back. She sat down next Millie and Marrisa. They introduced themselves and then Marrisa asked, "Mina, did you see the fight this morning?" Mina nodded her head. "Yeah, I was on the roof when it happened. Thanks for helping Katie, she's my cousin. I tried to get down there, but the asistant principal wouldn't let me. That kin you fought with, MIllie, is a real jerk. I have gotton into alot of fights with them after school. But, I've never lost one... We should go give him a visit after shcool. He deserves a heavy load of payback from what he did to me," Mina said. Crystal overheard the conversation and asked the girls, "Hey, can I come? I can't stand kids like him, and her deserves a taste of his own medicine". The bell rang indicating time for lunch. "Hey Millie, Marissa, Mina, You guys wanna sit with me and Nina and Chylis and Crystal." Hana asked picking up her stuff. "I don't mind!" Nina smiled. I would but I have to go." said Millie. "Why?" asked Marrisa. "Remeber after lunch your last hour is the new year assembly" said the princepal. "HEY Millie!" "Hey J what's up?" asked Millie. "Some one is looking for you" he said pionting to Micheal and his crew. "So you got into ANOTHER one?" he asked. "YEAH yeah it's not like he didn't deserve it." said Millie giving him a innocent look. "Hey hey I'm not saying that was bad." He said Flustrered the other girls Laughed. "Hey who are you?" "Well this is..." "MILLIE" said a stern voice. (gulp)

Sorry, if it's hard to read. Review and tell me what ya think.


End file.
